1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that operates according to a predetermined control signal that has been input by a user, an input device for inputting the control signal, and an input method.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists an input device having a shape like a steering wheel or a gun, like a game-input device. Such a “virtual” input device contributes to increase the reality of the game. When a user inputs information by moving his or her body, he or she feels a strong identification with information. In the game-input device, its shape is fixed and the content to be input is limited. However, if user's body movement can be directly input as input information, various information can be input through the input device. As such input device, a list band type input device has been available. This input device includes a plurality of electrodes. A power supply source is attached around the user's list. A condenser is formed between the electrode and the surface of the body. The input device can detect a gesture such as “holding”, “twisting”, or “releasing” based on the change in the condenser capacity. In the system of this input device, a sensor is also attached to the sole of foot and detects walking movement or balance movement (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-358149).
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-358149 detects the human's movements such as “holding”, “twisting”, or “releasing”, as described above. However, the movement of the human body is not always constant but “fluctuation” may be generated in the detection signal. Thus, a very complicated operation is required to accurately analyze the data.